MAD, Our Band (Please Read And Comment!)
by UserRainStar
Summary: This is written in the point of view of my cousin, JadinBieber6 (Quizilla. and Twitter). We want the extra publicity from my account, so we're posting it on my account as well as hers. Please comment on her account and message her about this. I will also take messages though! ;-)


**A/N This is written in the point of view of my cousin, JadinBieber6. We want the extra publicity from my account, so we're posting it on my account as well as hers. Please comment on her account and message her about this. I will also take messages though! ;-)**

My cousin RainStar7892 and I (Jadin Bieber6)are in a band. At the moment it's called, M.A.D (we still have to make a better name for out band). It stands for Make A Difference. We named our band Make A Difference because, for one, we want to Make A Difference in this world. For example, help Sick Kids by donating to them or singing to them and doing anything we can to help them. We'd like to help out different children's foundations, like Sick Kids or Child Hunger. We would like to help out in this world, and we would like to Make A Difference, another reason for why we named the band that, is, because we want our supporters/ fans to Make A Difference for the good of the world. There is so much bad we should remind the world of the good things.

We work so hard but we aren't serious, we're goofballs and we love to have fun. If we get any supporters/fans we just want to make them smile, laugh and have a good time, because we just like to see people happy. (＾▽＾) . We love singing and riding horses; they're our passions. We like reading during our spare time, sometimes it gives us inspiration for songs, but not usually. We usually write our songs really late at night when we are over tired and hyper.

Our concerts would probably be very interesting and random. At our concerts we would probably be laughing in between songs and try to talk to fans in the audience. Also at concerts we would talk in between songs, let people know how we're doing and see how others are doing, we would try to make it the best night of their lives, because they did come to see us which would mean a lot to us. After the concerts, when we go to the meet and greets, ours would be a little different. We would want to connect with our fans and let them get to know us. It is called a MEET and GREET; we want to go by the name so we would probably go in groups, meet fans talk to them, hug them, learn things about them like we were friends. If our fans come to see us, it will feel like they're our friends, and we want them to know we are here for them, even if we don't talk to them, we are still here. If they are at our concert, and they don't think we see them, of course we do, we would try to see as many fans as we could, and take pictures with whatever pose they want like silly, random, pouty face and other things like that. The picture would be taken individually unless you don't want that. I would goof around after concerts on twitter like an example is, "I see you out there :P" then have a picture of the crowd, and I would talk to many fans try to follow everybody who is following me, because they are here for me, and I want them to know just by me clicking their follow button that our band is here for them, and we love every single one of them.

I am the only one that will probably have twitter, because my cousin doesn't really want it, but that doesn't matter. As long as one of us has it, we can still connect to our fans. If we get our dream, I would follow as many followers as I could. Be warned, I love jokes and I love talking to my fans, so don't be surprised if I'm already following you and you get a direct message from me. I love to talk, especially to fans or people who are here to support mycousin RainStar7892 and I, JadinBieber6.

We know there will be rough times and great times, but it's our dream, so we are willing to face not having as much privacy and not being able to have a boyfriend without the pap showing up, but it's our dream and we want it so badly, we just want more people to smile more often. We also know that there will be haters. You know what I have to say to that? Well, haters will hate, plus they make us stronger and make us work harder for our position, so if we ever get our dream we want to say in advance we also love our haters.

We make up really weird words and things like that. We really just love having fun. We are silly almost every second, and we have a blast together. She helps me through rough times and I help her through rough times, we make each other laugh when we are down, and we are barely sad now because we just make jokes, unless it is actually a sad moment. We love talking, so if we are ever in an interview we will always talk, and try to explain thing as much as we can. All I can say about our songs are that they are supposed to be inspirational and for our fans, if we make our dream we want to our fans to know we were normal people before, now we're here and here for them. We love meeting people that are fans. We will post lots of videos on YouTube and even if they aren't our songs, we will just talk we will do live chats and everything like that, so we can actually talk to our fans we would also use like U stream if we ever make it. One of the points of this is so you know how much we want our dream to come true, and if you could help us get it to come true that would be the best. You can follow me on twitter JadinBieber6, tell your friends about us and keep it spreading. This may be long, but we work hard, we try to be serious but it fails and we aren't the best with recording music videos, we would really like the help on our dream. Tell others about us and as soon as we get our YouTube channel we will post it here on Quizilla. We just have fun. We would really appreciate if you tell your friends about this, telling some of your friends on Quizilla to come look at this story. We would really like our dream to come true.

We work hard but even when we are working hard our motto is "there is never a time where you can't have fun" and a few others. We would really like our dream to come true, so we aren't going to give up and we will keep believing, and never stop until we get our dream. Everybody deserves to get their dream, so when we get ours we will try to help out others that are struggling with their dreams. We want to help out.  
-JadinBieber6 and RainStar7892


End file.
